Nao Hime
by shanejayell
Summary: Mild AU. What if Nao was the main character? What would change? What might stay the same?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Mai Hime, they all belong to the creators and Sunrise. This will be a yuri fic, so if that sort of content is not your thing, I suggest hitting the back button.

Nao Hime

Prelude: Who are you?

I hate doing these essay questions, y'know. The topic 'who are you?' isn't gonna be answered in a few paragraphs and I dare you to show me anyone's life that can be summed up that easily. It's stupid, pointless and a waste of my time and yours. Not to mention the twenty odd classmates.

But yeah, I guess I have to, huh?

My name is Nao Yuuki, I'm a student here at Fuka Academy and have been for several months now. I am a ward of Mashiro Kazahana and am attending under a scholarship she oversees. My mother was hospitalized due to a attack by street toughs, and much of our money has gone to her medical care. If not for Mashiro's scholarship I couldn't afford to go to school, so I suppose I should feel greatful to her. And I do.

(And don't give me any crap about 'That poor girl' and any helpings of pity. I'm not a helpless waif and I can take care of myself, thank you very much. The only times I've accepted pity from anyone have turned out badly, especially from people in authority. Let's just say looking older than my age did not pay off well. Of course a sharp kick to the nuts cooled his interest pretty fast.)

How do I afford my mother's medical care? I scrape by, as well as relying on the... kindness of strangers. As long as there is some hope I'll keep her on life support, no matter the cost. I know she would do the same for me, after all. My mother is the only person I've truly loved....

Anyway, I'm a junior and I attend classes as much as I can. I'm sorta friends with Mai Tokhia, though her 'Pollyanna' attitude kinda grates on me after awhile. I hang with her, my roommate Aoi Senou and Mikoto Minagi most often, but that's about all the classmates I deal with.

From what I can tell, it looks like I've hit the required length for this waste of time. You wanna know anything else, go look at my record.

Nao Yuuki.

To be continued...

Notes: Yes, I'm implying that Nao robs people not for her own benefit, but to help cover her mother's medical bills. It's never established in canon how it's paid for, so I thought it made sense. Plus, it makes her a bit more sympathetic.


	2. One

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fanfic, they all belong to the owners of Mai Hime etc. etc. This fic will also contain yuri, so if that's not your thing I'd suggest skipping it.

Nao Hime

Shizuru Fujino took a sip of her tea, the student council president's expression calm and reserved. "Haruka, I believe it's your turn," the brown haired woman said, her red eyes having a slightly sleepy look to them. It was all a pose she maintained, of course, but she found pretending sleepiness was a useful in making people underestimate her.

Haruka Suzushiro stood up, her expression as cranky as usual. The blond woman almost always seemed to be at a low boil over something, usually something that annoyed Shizuru. She addressed the whole council grimly, "We're continuing to have discipline problems, especially with students sneaking off campus."

"Is it anyone in particular?" Reito Kanzaki asked her as he took a sip of his tea, his black hair falling into his eyes.

"Yuuki," Yukino informed them, looking up from her paperwork, "she's been caught twice sneaking out. Or more accurately, sneaking back in."

"Have we tried sending her to church?" Shizuru asked her curiously.

"Sister Yukariko tried talking to her, but Yuuki seems to have gotten the better of her," Haruka scowled.

"I see," Shizuru murmured."I wonder what she did?"

Reito looked thoughtful then the vice president asked, "Why don't you have a talk with her, Shizuru? You might have a better chance getting through to her."

"Yes," Haruka fought back a smile at seeing her rival actually doing some work, "you really should talk to her."

Shizuru sighed but nodded in a resigned way as she said, "All right, I'll go speak with her this evening."

The Fuka Academy grounds were pleasant to walk through as Shizuru made her way to the girl's dorm, nodding respectfully to the junior girls calling out her name, eager for her attention. Being popular wasn't something Shizuru had sought out and it was often a pain, but she did her best to endure it.

Buzzing herself into the dorm Shizuru checked the room assignments, then headed upstairs to the room Nao Yuuki shared with Aoi Senoh. The hall was pretty quiet as she walked along, listening to the sounds of everyday life. She reached the door and knocked briskly, then waited for an answer.

"Go away Tokhia!" a voice yelled, "I don't want to go to your damn potluck!"

Shizuru raised her eyebrow slightly as she mildly called, "While a potluck sounds fun, that's not what Ah'm here for. Is Nao Yuuki in?"

There was a beat of silence then the door opened, a redhead slightly shorter than Shizuru looking up at her curiously. "Sorry," she smiled wryly, "Mai has this thing about how everyone in the building should get along."

"Miss Yuuki, I'm Shizuru Fujino," she introduced herself as Nao led her inside. The twin beds of the dorm were pretty typical of the type, and the place was surprisingly neat considering Nao's reputation.

"I've heard of you, Miss student council president," Nao smirled as she flopped down to sit on the side of a bed, "I'm honored. What does such a powerful woman want with me?"

"I've been asked to talk to you about your sneaking off campus," Shizuru said calmly, not letting the woman get to her.

Nao looked amused, "But I already talked to Sister Yukariko about it." She actually pouted as she asked, "Wasn't that enough?"

"I understand that didn't go too well," Shizuru noted mildly as she sat down on the bed across from her. The girl in the junior's uniform was oddly fascinating to Shizuru, her body filled with a restless kind of energy and a knowing sort of sensuality. She seemed much older than her physical age, much like herself.

The smile became a smirk as Nao laughed mockingly. "Poor Sister," she looked amused as she said, "she's such a innocent. She asked me to confess my sins, but she couldn't deal with what she heard."

There was something in Nao's voice as she said that, almost like a dare. "And what sort of things did you confess?" Shizuru asked, studying the girl as she lounged on the bed, her short skirt riding up a bit.

"Oh, just the usual things," Nao shifted onto her side, studying Shizuru through heavy lidded eyes. "About how I was a prostitute, selling blowjobs in back alleys. And some of the more interesting things I got onto with my clients in the love hotels...."

As she listened Shizuru frowned, realizing that what the girl was saying rang false. As Shizuru looked in her eyes she saw mocking amusement and pride, a great deal of pride. "You're lying," Shizuru said firmly, "aren't you?"

Nao's eyes narrowed a bit, something flaring to life in them. "What makes you say that?" she wondered.

Shizuru met her gaze calmly as she replied, "There's too much pride in your eyes, Miss Yuuki. There's no way I could see you on your knees."

Nao smiled slightly, with a slight nod conceding that point. "You are keeping secrets too," she noted thoughtfully, "you're sharper than people say."

Shizuru let herself smile slightly, "Thank you." She studied Yuuki a moment, "So what do you really do out at night?"

"Call me Nao," she changed the subject, "Miss Yuuki makes me think of my mother."

"Nao, then," Shizuru smiled. "Tell me," she asked softly.

Nao studied Shizuru a moment, seemingly weighing her with her eyes. "I arrange dates with men using my cellphone," Nao admitted, "then clobber them and rob 'em once they arrive."

Shizuru frowned a little, "Do they know your age?"

"Yes, or I make them think I'm younger," Nao conceded.

Shizuru's lip curled up in distaste. "Damn pedophiles," she said grimly. She gave Nao a look, "I suspect you're not alone in doing this?"

"I have... help," Nao said after a moment. "I won't say who," she added.

"Of course," Shizuru conceded that point willingly. She got up, feeling a odd degree of satisfaction that Nao was doing something in her opinion worth of her. "If I could, I'd probably be helping you myself."

Nao looked surprised, "Seriously?"

Shizuru gave her a thoughtful look, "You're not killing them, are you?"

"No," Nao conceded, "though I've been tempted...."

"Don't cross that line," Shizuru flashed a dangerous smile, "and I'll run interference with Suzushiro for you."

Nao had a look on her face rather like someone who had been hit on the back of the head by a board. "You're not who I expected," she said as Shizuru walked towards the door. "Thank you," she added.

"You're welcome," Shizuru smiled as she stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

Nao sat there a moment, her mind turning over the conversation in her mind. It felt surprisingly good to have someone approve of her like that, and there was something... interesting about Shizuru. She seemed so calm and straight laced, yet she seemed willing to see the law broken in the name of vengeance.

'I wonder if the rumors about her are true?' Nao mused, having heard that Shizuru liked girls. The idea didn't repel her, in fact it sent a shiver of excitement through her body. 'Yes,' she mused silently, 'she's very... interesting.'

To be continued....

Notes: In canon Shizuru is quite willing to take things into her own hands to protect Natsuki, so I could see her approving of Nao's vigilante actions. Nao being... attracted to Shizuru comes from my view of her very intense feelings for Natsuki, some of which border on obsessive. Your milage may vary, of course. **lol**


	3. Two

Mai Hime Chronicle

Nao Hime Two

"She did WHAT?" Mikoto blinked, the black haired girl looking over at Nao in surprise. They were meeting covertly between classes, standing out in one of the sheltered areas in one of the school's many gardens.

"Fujino said she'd run interference with Suzushiro for us," Nao elaborated, the redhead looking mildly bemused by the situation. She hadn't expected the student council president's support, tho she supposed that with Shizuru's reputation something might be possible....

Nao and Mikoto were a unusual duo, even Nao had to concede that point. In the same grade they ran in very different circles, Nao hanging with the delinquents while Mikoto stayed around Mai and her friends. They had run into each other when Mikoto was out looking for her brother, and after saving each other from various messes a unlikely friendship was born.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Mikoto asked, frowning innocently.

"I think so," Nao answered, feeling a slight pang at how well Mikoto had picked up on her own wariness. Back when she had first met the girl Mikoto was an innocent, totally unaware of life's darker side. Nao had taught her a bit about the world, but she sometimes wondered if it would have been better to have left her alone.

"Are we going out tonight?" Mikoto asked, grinning slightly.

Nao and Mikoto had worked out a pretty good system, one that they used almost exclusively. Nao would text with men on various dating chat rooms, etc etc and arrange meets, often implying that she was younger than she really was. When the bastards arrived expecting to assault her, she and Mikoto jumped them, restrained them and cleared them out. It was very satisfying, not to mention profitable for them both.

"Can't," Nao made a face, "I have to go see Sister Yukariko again."

Mikoto nodded briskly, "I understand." She brightened, "Are you going to another potluck of Mai's again?"

"Hell no," Nao scoffed.

"But the last time was so fun," Mikoto pouted, "that wine you brought got everyone drunk and it was hilarious!"

"You didn't think it was so funny when everyone started saying they were going to eat you," Nao pointed out.

"Eh, Mai wouldn't eat me," Mikoto waved that off.

Nao nearly choked, but restrained herself in time. 'Yes, I need to educate Mikoto about a few more facts of life,' she mused, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Mikoto looked at her confused.

"Never mind," Nao waved it off, chuckling. She sighed as she added, "I'd better go, I don't want to keep the nun waiting."

Walking across campus towards the little church, Nao took in the beautiful surroundings with faint disgust. The campus was a lovely place, but she knew it had very little to do with the real world. Within this carefully protected place everything was sweetness and light, but outside was a cruel, uncaring world. Nao had gotten most of her education out there, and the number one lesson was 'Take care of yourself.'

'One I haven't learned as well as I should,' Nao admitted to herself wryly as she stopped by the church door. In addition to clobbering and robbing pedophiles she had stopped armed robberies and rapes out in the night, one of her few weaknesses. She supposed everyone needed a few flaws, and that was hers...

Yukariko Sanada looked up with a expression that could almost be called alarm as Nao entered, and the redhead hid a grin. She really shouldn't tease the woman so, but she was so innocent it was frighteningly easy. Honestly, Nao often wondered what idiot had sent a nun who was so profoundly unworldly to a school full of hormonally overactive teens? It was hilarious.

"Hiya Sis," Nao smirked, giving her hips a slightly greater sway as she cat walked up the aisle towards where Yukariko waited.

"Miss Yuuki," Yukariko answered her politely, a slight blush coloring the cheeks of the older woman.

Nao sat down casually on the bench, smirking as the too short school uniform rode up a bit and Yukariko looked away. "So, what are we going to do today?" she asked casually, "More lectures on my sinful lifestyle?"

Yukariko pressed her lips together in annoyance, clearly not pleased by the teasing tone. "And what would you suggest we do?" she asked politely.

Nao studied her for a moment, a slight smile hovering around her lips. "Why not do something a little different today?" she suggested. She sat back as she asked daringly, "Why don't you take a turn confessing, Sister?"

"Huh?" Yukariko blinked.

"I'm telling you all my secrets," Nao didn't mention how much she had just made up, "why not tell me yours? It's only fair."

Yukariko shook her head, "It's my job, Miss Yuuki...."

"Nao," she corrected her firmly, "you can just call me Nao." She studied the other woman as she pointedly asked, "How long as it been since you confessed anything? I doubt you talked to that skeevy Father Greer."

Yukariko hesitated then conceded, "It has been a long time...."

Nao leaned forward, putting her hand on the nun's arm, sensing the moment of weakness. "Tell me a secret," she murmured, "and I'll tell you one of mine."

Yukariko looked into Nao's eyes, almost hypnotized as she blushed. "I... I had a moment of weakness in the nunnery," she admitted softly.

"Yes?" Nao lead gently.

Yukariko looked off into the distance, seemingly lost in a fond memory. "Her name was Sister Shion...," she murmured quietly. She looked at Nao as she smiled wryly and asked, "Have you met Chie Harada before?"

"I know her," Nao admitted.

"Add a few years and that was what Shion looked like," the blushing Yukariko admitted. She put her hands to her cheeks, "I can't believe I'm saying this!"

'I can't either,' Nao admitted as she patted her arm, "Go on."

"She was very kind to me," Yukariko admitted, "at the time I was struggling with chastity, and what it meant for me...."

"Hmm," Nao murmured encouragingly.

"Shion explained to me that relationships between sisters were allowed," Yukariko admitted shyly, "as long as we put the needs of the sisterhood first." She blushed furiously, "Then she showed me what she meant...."

Nao couldn't help it, her mouth literally dropped open. 'You mean to tell me that Yukariko really did...?' she thought, mildly stunned. "Wow," she murmured.

"Don't look so shocked," Yukariko blushed, "you told me you did worse."

'I lied,' Nao thought, stifling a nervous giggle. "Yeah, that's true," Nao lied boldly. She smiled wryly, "Don't worry, I doubt anyone on campus would care."

"You think so?" Yukariko asked curiously.

"Considering the rumors about the student body president," Nao shrugged expressively, even as she found her gaze lingering on Yukariko a bit.

Nao hadn't really noticed it before, but Yukariko really was an attractive woman, in a repressed sort of way. She had a lovely face and figure hidden under the penguin suit, and her eyes were a warm shade of blue.

"Nao, what are you doing?" Yukariko asked as the girl leaned close.

Nao smirked as she said, "Just imagine I'm sister Shion." With that she pressed her lips to the startled nun's, leaning close as she brought up a hand to caress her cheek.

"Hmm," Yukariko leaned into the kiss for a moment, then jerked back. "No," she yelped, "we can't."

"Aww," Nao pouted. She didn't think the nun would go through with it, but it was always worth a try. "Well," she sighed, "what should I confess today...."

Yukariko sat attentively, even though a blush still stained her cheeks.

"Did I tell you about that time at Linden Baum?" Nao asked, looking away from Yukariko as sunlight shimmered across from her through the stained glass windows.

"Linden Baum?" Yukariko asked curiously.

"There was a cute little waitress there with short brown hair," Nao recalled, "I had a lot of fun teasing her. They wear these cute waitress outfits with poofy skirts, it's SO easy to get a hand under there...."

"You didn't," Yukariko looked scandalized.

"I did," Nao grinned. "The first time I put my hand on her thigh she was scandalized, of course," she remembered, "but later on she let my hand linger a bit as she was serving me."

Yukariko was blushing as she asked, "What happened then?"

Nao smirked as she said proudly, "When she was bending over to refill my drink, I let my hand slide up ALL the way to her little pink panties." She dropped her voice as she added, "She was wet for me, I could feel it."

"You...," Yukariko was almost beet red as she murmured the question, "What did you do then?"

Nao smiled coolly, "When I went to the bathroom, she followed me a few seconds later." Her eyes twinkled devilishly as she she said, "Did you know two girl's will fit in those stalls? They're nice and private."

Yukariko was nearly at the edge of her seat as she asked, "And then?"

Nao smirked, "If you wanna know, tell me more about you and Shion."

"Huh?" Yukariko blinked.

"If you want details," Nao purred as she looked into Yukariko's eyes, "tell me first."

To be continued...?

Notes: Yes, that's Akane Nao is trying to seduce. Note that she might just be making this up, however. And Sister Shion is originally from Mai Otome Sifr, more or less.


	4. Three

Nao Hime

Three

Nao Yuuki felt a satisfied smile tugging at her lips as the pretty young redhead walked bgack towards her dorm. Trading secrets with Sister Yukariko had been fun, even if she hadn't been able to get her to be too explicit in her story. She still couldn't quite believe the shy, kind nurse had had a fiery affair in the church with a boyish older nun, but...

Nao shuddered as the redhead imagined what the scene had been like. Had the two women been still dressed in the nun outfits when they had sex? Or maybe changed to some lingere... she knew it was kind of 'guy' like to be thinking of it, but she couldn't quite help herself.

'Shit, I'm turned on,' Nao thought to herself ruefully, feeling her panties squish slightly under her skirt. She put a bit more energy into her walk, intending to go home, throw Aoi out and engage in some good old fashioned masturbation.

Sharing a room with Aoi had led to a lot of compromises like that. Aoi was in a relationship with Chie Harada, and judging from the time she walked in on the two of 'em it was a physical relationship. Once the two girls got dressed Nao assured them she had no blackmail plans in mind, but she would appreciate some kind of signal they were active. A towel hung on the door, maybe? Now\ they tried to 'book' any activity well in advance, and the two women had even suggested a threesome!

Surprisingly, Nao had actually been kind of tempted. Aoi was a sexy woman, and Chie was kind of... handsome, really. Not to mention skilled, from the view Nao had gotten of the two going at it! She turned them down, finally, mostly because she didn't want to mess with her friendship with Aoi. She had few enough friends, she didn't want to lose any.

'That's too depressing a thought,' Nao shook her head as she deliberately banished it, walking to the building only to blink in surprise.

The blonde haired girl had short, shoulder length hair, coupled with a surprisingly womanly figure. She was dressed in street clothes, clearing having gone home from class before coming here, and she looked quite cute in the summer dress she was wearing.

'Damn it, what is it with women having bigger busts than me?' Nao thought wryly. Shiuzuru and Yukariko weren't so bad, at least they were a bit older, but so was Mai, Natsuki and even this girl. What was up with that?

"Nao-senpai!" Erstin Ho smiled warmly as she saw Nao approaching.

"Erstin," Nao nodded to the girl who was a year behind her. Grudgingly she would admit to liking the girl, somewhat, though her perky attitude rather annoyed her. "What can I do for you?" she asked as she reached where Erstin was waiting by the doors.

Erstin blushed faintly as she said, "Uhm, are you busy? I kind of need your help with something."

Nao silently kissed goodbye the idea of engaging in some good old fashioned mastrubation. She looked at Erstin thoughtfully as she asked, "What's the problem?"

Erstin blushed a bit harder, the girl looking deeply embarassed. "Uhm, could we talk about it privately?" she asked.

"Sure," Nao sighed, "come on in."

They went up to Nao's room, but as Nao was about to try the door she heard the distinctive sound of bedsprings bouncing. "What's wrong?" Erstin asked as she paused.

Nao shook her head, "I think my roommate has company."

Erstin listened then blushed, "Oh dear."

"Follow me," Nao lead her down the hall to the stairs, then up to the deserted roof.

"Uhm, are we supposed to be up here?" Erstin looked around nervously.

"No, but we won't be bothered either," Nao told her. She waved Erstin towards a improvised bench she had made as she asked, "What's going on?"

"It's... about a friend of mine," Erstin admitted. She hesitated, "She's recently been keeping company with a older man, and I'm worried he's taking advantage of her."

Nao frowned as Erstin explained about the charming twenty something guy seeing her friend Nina. Erstin was pretty biased, Nao could tell, but even keeping that in mind the story didn't sound good. Even looked at in the best light, he was screwing with a under aged kid.

"And what do you want me to do?" Nao asked flatly.

Erstin paled a bit, looking away. "I don't know," she admitted, "I just want to be sure he isn't hurting Nina."

Nao nodded slightly, "That I might be able to do." She got up, briskly rubbing her hands together, "Got a phone number and address for this Sergei guy?"

"I do," Erstin nodded, handing the folded paper over to Nina.

"Go home," Nina ordered as they went down through the building. She gave the younger girl a wry smile, "You don't want to be involved if anything goes wrong."

"Are you sure?" Erstin asked after a long moment of silence, meeting Nao's eyes anxiously.

"I am," Nao nodded, sending the girl on her way.

Nao hesitated a moment, wondering what damn impulse had seized her. She wasn't a avenger of young girl's virtue... well, okay. She sort of was. But not in THAT way, damn it! Annoyed with herself she stalked back to her room, grabbing the door handle as yet more squeeks and moans started up.

'What the hell, Aoi? Round two?' Nao thought as she threw open the door and strode in.

"Eeep!" Aoi squeaked as she and Chie screambled to untangle themselves, or at least get a sheet over them to hide their nudity.

"Ack!" Chie nearly fell out of bed, but managed to scramble about before Aoi dislodged her, so to speak.

"Kinky," Nao noted as she grabbed one of the disposable cellphones she used when hunting perverts, along with her jacket and a gym bag full of gear. "Aoi, you DO remember our conversation about putting up a sign or something?" she asked pointedly.

"Sorry," Aoi was holding a sheet up to cover her pert breasts, "we kind of got carried away."

"Well," Nao smiled as she strode out, "try not to get carried away again."

The city of Fuka was really more of a town, but it was big enough for high rises, a good shopping district and a night life. It wasn't Tokyo by a long shot, but it was a lively place for the girls and boys attending the nearby academies. Sticking to the shadows Nao navigated the entertainment district like a expert, looking for and eventually finding her target.

Sergei was clearly a older man, with a funny looking scar across the bridge of his nose. He towered over Nina, who seemed much more delicate than she did running around school. He also had a possessive arm wrapped around her, and seemed to be trying to see down her blouse.

'Creepy,' Nao decided, frowning. How to handle him, though? He was taller and clearly more muscular than Nao, and while she was sneaky she wasn't sure she was sneaky enough to handle him. Which left... what?

Flipping her cellphone open, Nao dialed a number she had only recently received, "Hello? You mentioned you might want to help me. Well, it appears a student may be in trouble..."

"Ah'll be right there," the woman drawled.

With that Nao sent Sergei one of her 'bait' text messages, implying she got his number off a social networking site. As 'Julia' she told him she liked and admired a older, responsible man, and hinted what she might want to do things with him.

Watching covertly she saw Sergei looked about furtively, say something to Nina then swiftly type a reply. Nao checked he phone, keeping it out of sight. 'Sure, you sound interesting. How old are you? Do you attend Fuka?'

Nao kept the conversation going even as she hinted she might be available for a quickie. She had a lot of practice at this, leading him into commiting to the act, even as she felt disgust at the very idea. 'Nina, you are lucky I'm getting involved,' she thought grimly.

'Where do you wanna meet?' Sergei finally texted.

Nao gave the address, then watched for a moment as Sergei made his excuses to Nina. 'What a creep,' she thought as she slipped away, double timing to the alley where she had said she would meet him. Just behind a garment factory there were many places to hide, as well as convenent containers of raw cloth.

It only took Sergei a few minutes to arrive, the older man making his way down the alley. "Juliet," he called, "are you here?"

"Here," Nao called, resting on the pile of cloth. She was dressed in what she like to call her 'slutty school girl' outfit, a regular uniform that was about a size too small. And had a undersized skirt that rose up a lot.

"Holy shit," Sergei breathed out as he took in the girl sexily sprawled out on the fabric. He immediately moved on her, putting a hand on her thigh without even asking.

"Hey, go slow honey," Nao said, giving him a small chance to step back from the brink.

"No way," Sergei leered, "you got me out here, babe, now I'm going to have my fun."

The figure emerged from the shadows just as planned, and to Nao's surprise was carrying a weapon. The naginata was a pole weapon, bladed on one end, and the attacker used it fluidly to hammer the blunt end into Sergei's back and side.

"Shit, what the...?" Sergei yelped as he rolled away from Nao, only to freeze as he recognized the woman staring down at him.

"Well, well," Shizuru Fujino said flatly, studying him, "what do we have here? A adult attempting to take advantage of a school girl?" 

"I didn't!" Sergei yelped, recognizing the influential young lady and instantly getting how much trouble he was in, "She phoned me! I..."

"He was trying to rape me!" Nao lied glibly, "Oh, thank heaven's you arrived!"

"The bitch is lying!" Sergei growled, then yelped as the pointed end of the naginata nearly struck his face.

"Who is or isn't lying doesn't matter," Shizuru told him calmly, "no matter the cause, you were attempting to take advantage of a school girl." Dryly she added, "I'm sure the Fuka police would be very interested in hearing about this."

Sergei went bone pale. "Please, don't," he whimpered.

Shizuru met his eyes coldly, "If you don't want photos of you attempting to force yourself on a girl ending up in police hands, leave Fuka. Go, and don't come back."

"But...," Sergei stammered.

"Don't worry," Nao said flatly, "I'll explain to your under aged girlfriend Nina, too."

Sergei wilted as he realized they knew about her too. "All right, all right, I'll go," he sighed, slumping. The two women watched him go, both of them looking oddly dangerous in the moonlight.

"Do you think he'll go?" Shizuru asked after a moment.

"I think so," Nao said, "I have friends who will check on him." She looked up at Shizuru, "Thanks for the help."

"Did he really have a under aged girlfriend?" Shizuru asked sternly.

"Nina Wong, a classmate of Mai's I think," Nao answered frankly.

"Good work," Shizuru nodded, the two walking off together in to the night.

Nao smiled slightly, "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Don't push your luck," Shizuru answered with a chuckle.

To be continued...


	5. Interlude: Christmas

Nao Hime

Interlude: Christmas

Nao Yuuki Didn't hate the Christmas season, but she didn't like it much either. She stayed at Fuka over the holiday break, usually, handing out in the dorms and occassionally going out for dinner if she had enough money.

Normally if Nao was bored she'd go out and rob perverts, but Mikoto was off spending time with her big brother. Nao also suspected Mikoto had a crush on Reito's hot girlfriend, the busty Mai Tokhia, but she hadn't confirmed it.

'And it's not really my business,' Nao admitted as she trudged through the snow in casual clothes. She chose simple trousers and a sweater, along with a heavy coat, since there was no way she'd stomp through the snow in a skirt.

As Nao grew near to her building she frowned, seeing a familiar looking reddish brown haired figure waiting by the door. Nao scowled as she recognized the woman with glasses, walking up to her as she demanded, "Don't you and Suzushiro chase me enough, Yukino?"

Yukino Kikukawa looked up and Nao was taken aback by the pure misery in those brown eyes. "I'm sorry," she said weakly, "but I needed someone to talk to, and I knew you were here over the holiday..."

Nao was mortified to see tears begin to stream down the older girl's face. "Shit," she cursed softly, "Come on, let's go inside. It's too damn cold out here."

"Thank you," Yukino sniffled.

Nao led Yukino up to her room, and was quietly thankful that Aoi was off with her family. More than once she had walked in on Aoi and her girlfriend Chie being busy on Aoi's bed, and right now she was just not in the mood for it.

'Tho it might distract her...,' Nao thought, looking at the now weakly crying Yukino. "Do you want some tea?" she offered politely.

"No," Yukino shook her head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come..."

Nao looked at the girl, sitting on the edge of the bed looking miserable. "Something happen between you and Suzushiro?" she asked bluntly.

Yukino visibly paled. "How did you know?" she squeaked, "I didn't think anyone knew..."

Tactfully Nao did not point out how Yukino followed Haruka around like a love struck puppy and how everyone on campus knew about it. "I'm just perceptive that way," Nao said dryly. She sat on the bed across from Yukino, meeting her eyes as she asked, "What happened?"

Yukino took a breath then blew it out sadly. "Haruka is engaged," she said very quietly, her bottom lip quivering.

"Oh hell," Nao muttered, sighing. "Does she love him?" she asked Yukino quietly.

"No," Yukino shook her head as the tears began to trickle out again, "it's a arranged marriage set up by her parents. But..."

Yukino burst into full tears again, to Nao's surprise. She had always figured Yukino to be the steady type, but she supposed love could mess you up. Unable to just sit there while the woman was crying Nao moved over to her side.

"There, there," Nao patted her on the shoulder, feeling like a idiot.

Yukino turned into her grip, pressing her face against Nao's shoulder as she cried. Nao stiffened a moment then let her arms wrap around Yukino, letting her cry herself out. It felt surprisingly good holding Yukino in her arms, their bodies pressed tightly together.

'Oh hell,' Nao thought as she felt a... twinge, down below. 'I am NOT such a slut that I'll get turned on comforting a crying woman,' she thought to herself in disgust.

The tears slowly trailed off, Yukino still resting up against Nao, her breath stirring the ends of Nao's hair. Finally she pulled back, glasses cutely askew, then smiled weakly. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I don't usually lose control like that."

"It's all right," Nao said, keeping one hand resting on the other woman's arm. "I guess you love her a lot?" she ask.

"I have since we were kids," Yukino admitted softly. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, "She's never really noticed, but..."

"You hoped," Nao finished, nodding slightly.

Nao sometimes wished love didn't exist, considering how often it hurt people. Her father not sticking around, Mikoto mooning over Mai, hell even Sister Yukino and her one-night-stand! Love never seemed to end well, in her experience.

"Yes, I hoped," Yukino agreed with a sad smile that was almost heartbreaking to see.

Nao wasn't heartless, despite what some people might think. She impulsively hugged Yukino as she muttered, "Haruka is a fool to give you up."

"Thank you," Yukino hugged her back.

They stayed like that a moment, then pulled back as they exchanged suddenly shy smiled. They really didn't know each other well, and now they had just had a surprisingly intimate moment together. Part of them wanted to jerk away, yet another impulse suggested they stay together.

Nao noted Yukino looked pretty rough around the edges still, not to mention it was obvious she had been crying. "You want to use the bathroom, clean up a bit?" she suggested gently.

Yukino felt her cheeks, red and hot from her tears and sighed. "I'd better," she agreed, getting up somewhat reluctantly.

Yukino went to the bathroom and washed up, emerging looking somewhat more like the student council secretary rather than a heartbroken schoolgirl. She looked a bit more relaxed too, as if doing something so normal as washing up had steadied her a bit.

"I'm sorry for intruding on you like this," Yukino said with a slight bow then added, "I think I'd better go."

"You're not really intruding," Nao told her frankly, "I'm just hanging out in my room tonight anyway." She studied Yukino a moment thoughtfully, "Besides, what do you plan to do tonight? Go back to your room and mope?"

Yukino flushed, knowing that was exactly what she was going to do. "Well...," she started.

Nao got up, stretching uncomfortably. "I haven't gotten dinner yet," she said bluntly, "why don't you come with?"

Yukino opened her mouth to refuse, then appeared to think about it. "All right," she decided, "but I'm buying."

Nao raised her eyebrows at that, but didn't object. "All right," she agreed, "let's go."

The two women trudged through the snow to Linden Baum, neither interested in eating cafeteria food again. Thankfully the restaurant was open over the holiday, and wasn't too crowded too. They picked out a rear booth for privacy and ordered, waiting patiently for their order.

Miyu Greer delivered their dinner, the oddly remote blue haired woman bowing slightly. "Have a good meal," she told them by rote and trudged off.

"Do you think the rumors are true and she is a robot?" Nao joked mildly.

Yukino actually smiled as she said, "I wouldn't put it past Alyssa Searrs."

Both women chuckled, sharing a smile. They talked generally about classmates and gossiped, then the conversation went around to Haruka's near legendary confrontations with Nao herself.

"I didn't think I was that much of a problem to her," Nao noted mildly, smirking.

Yukino laughed, "I think it's more what you're coming to represent to her."

Nao smiled slyly, "That, and I keep outsmarting her."

"That too," Yukino agreed, smiling. She looked curious, "How did you know that Haruka was trying to stake out the routes off campus a few weeks ago? We sat out in the cold all night and never even saw you." 

Nao was tempted to reveal she had a contact in the school council, but she didn't know if Yukino would pass the information on to Haruka. "Let's just say that some of her people have loose lips," she decided to answer.

They shared stories about Haruka's attempts to bust Nao, and Nao found herself amused to hear them from Yukino's perspective. Similarly Yukino was often giggling as she heard about their confrontations from Nao's side.

"You were hiding in a tree above us?" Yukino blinked, snickering.

"Uh huh," Nao looked amused, "I heard somebody coming and scrambled up the tree to get away." She made a face, "Got muck up my skirt, too." 

"Probably not the first time," Yukino quipped and Nao laughed.

"Ooh, mean!" Nao laughed. They finished their food and drinks, then the two women headed out into the night. "Trust me," she told Yukino with a sly smile, "my reputation in such things is greatly exaggerated." 

"Really?" Yukino asked as they walked through the crunchy snow, fresh flakes spiraling down around them.

"If I did everything I'm reputed to," Nao said dryly, "I'd probably die from exhaustion."

Yukino snickered softly, smiling. "But what a way to go," she joked.

They reached the dorms and Nao turned to Yukino, smiling slightly as she simply said, "Thanks."

Yukino looked confused a moment, "You're helping me, remember?"

Nao shook her head slightly, "Honestly, I would have spent tonight alone in my room, probably. It was nice just to go out with someone."

"Me, too," Yukino agreed. She reached out to gently squeeze Nao's hand, "And thank you for listening to me."

"No problem," Nao smiled back. She tilted her head to the side and looked at Yukino curiously, "So, I guess tomorrow we're back to being adversaries again?"

"Well, I doubt Haruka is going to stop chasing you," Yukino admitted. She added with a smile, "But I don't think I'll look at you the same way again."

"Me too," Nao agreed.

Impulsively Yukino hugged Nao, then quickly let her go. "Good night," she called and hurried off through the snow.

"Good night," Nao waved back, smiling. She stood in the snow for a minute, wondering if this change could be called a Christmas miracle. "Nah," she decided, and headed back inside.

To be continued...

Notes: A early Christmas fic, though this is out of synch with the other chapters. I don't know if I'll actually try to ship Nao/Yukino, but I do find it sorta tempting...


	6. Five

Note: this takes place before the Interlude Christmas chapter. I'm not rearranging the chapters because it'll confuse readers as to which chapter is actually the new one.

Nao Hime

Five

"He did WHAT?" Haruka Suzushiro growled, the blond haired young woman glaring across the table at the student council president.

"Mr Wong attempted to take advantage of one of our students, Nina Mei," Shizuru said, calmly taking a drink of her tea. Well, calm on the outside, inside she was still seething from her encounter with the man.

"Have the police been notified?" Reito Kanzaki asked, the black haired young man narrowing his eyes slightly.

"What good would that do?" Haruka snorted. She turned to Shizuru, "Let me take the executive committee out, we'll scare him off campus for good!"

Shizuru was slightly surprised to hear Haruka advocating vigilante action, but she hid it well. "Ah think the steps we've taken will keep him away from Fuka, I just wanted you to know in case he was fool enough to come back," she told Haruka.

"Uhm," Yukino said tentatively, "what did you do?"

"Caught him in the act and threatened to publish the photos," Shizuru shrugged.

"I'm impressed," Reito said after a moment, "that was unexpectedly ruthless of you, president. I assume you had help?"

Shizuru just smiled mysteriously and didn't answer.

After the student council meeting was over Shizuru calmly made her way out of the building, stopping a moment to take in the sunlight. So much of her duties kept her indoors, it was nice to just take a few seconds to enjoy the sun.

She saw her stalk out from the trees, and once again Shizuru was struck by Natsuki Kuga's feline beauty. The black haired woman didn't walk, she moved like a panther, her eyes narrowed and ready for war or whatever else might come.

"Hello, Natsuki," Shizuru smiled warmly, careful to keep her voice light.

"Shizuru," Natsuki nodded abruptly, the young woman looking around her warily.

"You're looking especially tense today," Shizuru teased, "how about a back rub?"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki blushed charmingly.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't take advantage of you laying naked on my bed," Shizuru dropped her voice to a dangerous purr.

Natsuki blushed even harder as she hissed, "Would you stop that!"

"Aww, Natsuki is so mean," Shizuru sighed, "taking away one of my few pleasures in life..."

Natsuki groaned. "Do you want the information or not?" she growled.

Not long after Natsuki transferred to Fuka, Shizuru had caught her sneaking off campus to investigate her father's less than ethical business practices. In exchange for helping her Natsuki agreed to provide information to Shizuru, a satisfactory arrangement to them both.

"What have you heard?" Shizuru asked as they walked close together, hopefully convincing passerby that they were just chatting. And as a bonus it put Shizuru in a good position to try to peek down Natsuki's top!

"That asshole Wang has fled town," Natsuki said with some relish, "probably leaving behind disappointed girlfriends and relieved parents."

"He was that much of a player?" Shizuru raised her eyebrow.

"My sources say he was stringing along about five girls at a time, but that's rumors," Natsuki admitted. "I can confirm two or three girls, from witnesses I trust."

"Bastard," Shizuru shook her head in annoyance. "Any rumors on why he skipped town?" she asked innocently.

Something in Shizuru's voice made Natsuki give her a long, thoughtful look. "Nothing I'd call confirmed," she finally answered, "the most common guess is a parent finally found out and warned him off."

"Ah see," Shizuru mused.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Natsuki finally had to ask.

Shizuru just gave one of her serene smiles as she said, "Would ah do that?"

"In a skinny minute," Natsuki answered promptly. "You're a lot more dangerous than people realize, Shizuru."

"Why, thank you," Shizuru smiled warmly.

"That wasn't a compliment," Natsuki scowled. She shook her head, "Anyway, I need to go see Yamada. I'll catch you later."

"Good luck!" Shizuru called as Natsuki strode away, the woman enjoying watching Natsuki's hips sway in the winter uniform.

"And stop staring at my ass!" Natsuki turned to add, scowling.

'But it's such a nice ass,' Shizuru thought, chuckling to herself silently. And Natsuki was wearing a very pink and frilly bra, too!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nao Yuki felt a deep surge of satisfaction over hearing that Sergei had fled town. Mind you she was pretty sure he would, what with Shizuru threatening him and all, but it was nice to have things like this confirmed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear he's gone," Nao nodded as she smiled at Shizuru. "Do you want a drink to celebrate?" she asked.

"Is it the same stuff you brought to the potluck?" Shizuru raised a eyebrow, "If so, then no."

"Spoilsport," Nao laughed warmly, "I bet you'd be a riot tanked."

"Actually, I have drank to excess once or twice," Shizuru admitted as she settled on Nao's roommate's bed, "I'm a sad drunk."

Nao gave her a oddly perceptive look as she noted, "That's gotta suck." She decided to change the subject as she said, "That damn Suzushiro is driving me crazy."

"Haruka is causing you problems?" Shizuru asked innocently, even though she had gotten a briefing on the situation from the woman herself.

"She's getting obsessed with catching me going on or off campus at night," Nao scowled. "What is with the woman? It's not like I'm doing anything really illegal!"

"Or at least that she knows about," Shizuru pointed out, well aware that one of Nao's favorite activities was to bait perverts then rob them.

"You know what I mean," Nao waved that off. Shizuru stifled a chuckle, but nodded. "Any idea why she's so crazy to catch me?" she asked.

"I think you've come to represent a challenge to her authority, at least in her mind," Shizuru said after a moment's thought, "you see, Haruka is in many ways a insecure person."

"Seriously?" Nao blinked, thinking of the tough, forceful blond that easily cowed teachers and students alike.

"Haruka's family did not start out rich or powerful," Shizuru told her, "I think she feels somewhat insecure, mingling with the children of noble families."

"Like you," Nao pointed out.

"No, I'm from much more common stock, too," Shizuru shook her head. She flashed a smile, "I've just learned to act the part."

"Huh," Nao digested that thoughtfully. "So I guess there's no way you can just call her off?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry," Shizuru shook her head, "not without some good reason."

"Geh!" Nao made a displeased sound deep in her throat. "And last night was way too close, too," she muttered.

"Oh?" Shizuru asked.

"I had to scamper up a tree to get away from one of their patrols," Nao growled, "then Haruka herself settled under the tree to wait. I was too scared to move!"

Shizuru valiantly tried her best to keep a straight face, but then a giggle escaped as she imagined that scene.

"Oh, sure, yuk it up," Nao sighed, "and I had to go pee so bad I could taste it!" She smiled evilly, "It would almost have been worth pissing myself, considering it would have fallen on Haruka."

"Now, now, that's just mean," Shizuru said, even though her eyes danced with amusement.

"Exactly," Nao grinned.

Just then a knock on the door was followed by Aoi's voice call, "Nao, I'm coming in! If you have company, tell them to put their clothes on!"

Nao's eyes went wide. "Shit," she cursed, then in a surprising move pounced on Shizuru, shoving her back on the bed.

"Oof!" Shizuru gasped, ending up on her back with the slightly smaller Nao on top of her. It was a remarkably pleasant feeling, but she hadn't thought that Nao was into this sort of thing.

"Just play along," Nao hissed as the door opened, then planted a kiss on Shizuru.

"I'm coming in!" Aoi called as she nearly skipped into the room. The cheerful brown haired girl froze as she saw Nao apparently making out with another woman on her bed! "Ah...," Aoi took a step backward, "Sorry to intrude!" With that she shut the door and hurried off, the sound of her feet receding off up the hall.

"So, what was that all about?" Shizuru asked dryly, trying very hard not to notice how nice it was having Nao laying on her.

Nao slid off, her own cheeks a bit red. "Sorry," she said, "but Aoi and her girlfriend Chie are terrible gossips. If it got out we were hanging out together..."

"So instead I'm your girlfriend?" Shuzuru noted skeptically.

"Want to bet she didn't even notice who I was sleeping with?" Nao offered with a smile. She shrugged, "With my rep, no one's going to doubt I might do ladies too."

"You are a very devious young woman," Shizuru noted, shaking her head slightly.

"Why, thank you," Nao grinned back, "I'll take that as a compliment."

To be continued...

Notes: Yes, I'm still writing Shizuru as a covert pervert. I think it fits her character from Mai Hime, and besides that it's fun.


	7. Six

Nao Hime

Six

Winter gradually shifted into spring, as Nao's life carried on largely like before. She and Mikoto snuck off campus to bail and clobber pedophiles, occasionally getting help from Shizuru too. They also did some side jobs for the formidable Natsuki Kuga, who needed someone to tail people from her father's various companies. She was determined to prove 'that bastard' as she usually called him, was up to no good.

At the same time Nao continued to be chased by Haruka Suzushiro, along with her loyal minions in the Executive Committee. The tough blonde seemed unwilling to admit that she couldn't catch Nao at something, and most days had someone out looking for her at night. Thankfully Fuka was such a big area that she couldn't cover every way back to the academy.

"Ugh, I hate this rain," Nao muttered as she hurried down the path. She was mostly 'safe' at this point, having made it onto the academy grounds, but she didn't want to get caught carrying her bad of pedo-baiting gear. The disposable cellphone was fine, but the one size too small uniform would raise eyebrows. Not to mention the brass knuckles...

Nao hurried along the path, stopping behind a strand of trees as she checked a heavily used crossroads. One of Suzushiro's executive was there, a young man with glasses on, looking around him with a bored expression on his face. It took a minute to register, then Nao realized it was Tate Yuichi.

'What, Haruka's sicking the kendo team after me now?' Nao noted, even as she edged around the clearly tired guy. 'Wonder how long the poor bastard's been out here?'

She was just about out of sight when a muffled scream rang out. Tate jerked, then hurried down the path towards the cry. Nao hesitated, then with a muffled curse stashed her bag under a bush and hurried towards where the sound came from.

'Damn it, why did I have to grow a conscience?' Nao thought irritably as she followed the running boy, 'My life was so much easier when I was just a amoral thief!'

They emerged into a clearing, where Nao saw several figures surrounding two women. Nao instantly pegged the guys as gang types, probably lured to Fuka in the hope of finding easy victims. They had two women surrounded, and by their stance they intended to do them some damage.

"Get away from them!" Tate yelled, racing down the slope at the apparently armed men.

'Oh hell,' Nao thought. There wasn't much chance one guy could turn this around, not against six armed men. They were already moving to keep their captives while others peeled off to face Tate. She hesitated, wanting to just walk away, to use this chance to go back to her dorm and forget about all this.

"Eee!" one girl screamed as one of the goons punched her even as Tate tried to reach them.

"Fuck!" Nao growled, slipping into the shadows.

The headlong, and in Nao's opinion fucking stupid headlong attack by Tate served as a good distraction, letting Nao make her way around the group. Even better the two guys guarding the women were focused on the fight, not a young woman approaching with a fallen tree branch.

Nao got the first guy before he could even react, clubbing him across the back of his head. That, however, drew the attention of the other guard who went right for her. "You little...!" he growled, the tall if not heavily muscled guy grabbing for her. She dodged the first attempt, but tripped over something in the twilight as he grabbed for her again.

However, before he could get a grip on her he was kicked powerfully in the leg, going down with a yelp of surprise and pain. The busty blond stepped forward and kicked him again, this time in the head, silencing a attempt to yell for help.

"Suzushiro?" Nao yelped.

Haruka Suzushiro was banged up but otherwise intact, her uniform smudged and a livid bruise on her face. Beside her Yukino looked somewhat better, though the brown haired girl was nearly as dirty. "Well, well, the proverbial daughter returns," Haruka noted cryptically.

"Prodigal," Yukino corrected her. She looked at Nao, "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Nao said as they heard a grunt of pain nearby, "but that idiot Tate is in trouble. We'd better help him."

Haruka gave Nao a odd look, but nodded briskly. "Let's go!" she declared, leading Nao and a slightly slower moving Yukino.

Thankfully the remaining four guys were all concentrating on beating the crap out of the now restrained Tate. Three were pounding on him, one was keeping his arms pinned. She was tempted to just watch for a minute, but Haruka charged in. The guy pinning Tate's arms had a chance to yell a warning just as Haruka casually clocked one of the guys with a single blow.

'These guys must have caught Haruka by surprise,' Nao thought as she clobbered another man with her trusty branch. It staggered him, enough that Nao managed to whack him over the head with it again and knock him out.

Tate seized the chance to bust loose, and the suddenly outnumbered two guys looked very, very nervous. "What are you villains doing at our academy!" Haruka growled dangerously.

"We heard there might be good money here," the guy who had been restraining Tate said weakly. "I never planned doing anything like this, honest!"

Yukino sounded very, very angry as she said, "You planned to hold us all for ransom, I heard you arguing about it!"

The other guy edged sideways, trying to get away before Tate put himself in the way. "Where do you think you're going?" Tate challenged, just as the man charged him.

"Shit," Nao cursed as Tate was elbowed aside, the man breaking away from them. Grabbing her tree branch she ran after him, then in a moment of brilliance thrust it between his running feet. With a yelp he went down, but came up swinging.

"I got it," Tate hurried up, catching the man's punch in his hand then proceeding to break his nose with a single punch.

Nao helped drag him back to the others, even as Haruka was using her cellphone to call for help. "Why didn't you use that earlier?" she asked dryly.

"One of the kidnappers had it," Yukino noted before Haruka could say something snappish.

A few minutes later members of the executive began to arrive, exclaiming in alarm over their injured chief and restraining the goons. With a sigh Nao decided it was time to get out of there and quietly turned to go.

"Hey Nao!" Haruka called as a minion was bandaging her fist.

"Yeah?" Nao turned, wondering what her personal nemesis wanted now.

"I want to see you at the student council rooms tomorrow after school," Haruka said, "we need to talk about what exactly you were doing out here tonight."

Nao felt her jaw tighten, a flash of anger welling up inside her. "Saving your ungrateful ass," she growled before striding off into the twilight.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day was hell as Nao coped with classes on less than a few hours sleep. She had also scraped up her hands in the fight last night, and had needed to get them bandaged up at the nurse's office. Thankfully nurse Yohko didn't press on how she got hurt, but it still wasn't fun.

Surprisingly a lot of people had heard about last night, and a lot of the stories said she was the hero. Nao found it kind of amusing how badly the truth got distorted, with people claiming that she was a shadowy avenger of justice to others who thought she was in league with the kidnappers then turned on them in the last minute.

Nao left her last class, then stood in the hallway taking a nervous breath. "Nao-senpai?" a quiet voice nearly made her jump.

Wheeling around Nao saw Erstin Ho, and beside her her friend Nina, whom Nao had helped rescue from a jackass. "Erstin," she nodded politely.

"I heard about last night," Erstin smiled, "you were so brave!"

Nina nodded eagerly, the black haired girl's eyes shining, "You beat four men to save Yukino!"

"No, no," Nao shook her head, "trust me, I wasn't terribly heroic. I jumped the bastards from behind, and I certainly didn't stop four of them."

"I heard you rescued Tate, the best kendoist on the team," Erstin protested.

"Trust me, I cheated," Nao half smiled. Deciding she needed to get the student council stuff over with soon she excused herself, "Sorry, got to go."

It wasn't far to the class room the student council used, but it felt like miles. And every step she reminded herself that she had been a complete idiot getting involved and helping Haruka Suzushiro. She should have just left, or at most phoned someone on the executive. But no, she HAD to get involved and help her out! And now... who knew what would happen.

Walking up the hall Nao blinked as she saw Natsuki Kuga slip out og the Student Council room, the black haired young woman looking amused. She saw Nao nearing her and nodded, "Nao, you're right on time."

"Oh?" Nao asked, raising a eyebrow.

"They just starting talking about last night and you when I left," Natsuki nodded to the closed door. Quietly she added, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Nao sighed. She put her hand on the door handle, then took a steadying breath. She pulled it open and stepped forward, "Nao Yuuki, here as requested."

"Ah, Nao," Shizuru smiled warmly at her, "thank you for coming."

Nao swept the room with her eyes, taking in who was there. Student President Shizuru was there, of course, as was her VP Reito Kanzaki. Haruka and Yukino were both there, Haruka looking annoyed while Yukino looked rather sheepish. Finally there was Tate and several members of the Executive leaning up against the one wall.

"You asked for me, so I'm here," Nao said, scowling at Haruka. "Get on with it."

"Why you...," Haruka growled, half getting up from her seat before being yanked back down by Yukino grabbing her arm.

"Haruka!" Reito barked, frowning at her.

"I see you both have some issues," Shizuru sighed. She looked at Nao calmly, "While the accounts differ from person to person, it seems quite clear to me that you risked yourself saving two members of our council."

Nao shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, "Well, I..."

"I want to thank you, on behalf of the Student Council," Shizuru said gracefully.

Reito nodded, "As do I."

Haruka looked down at the table, then reluctantly up at Nao too. "I also need to thank you," she admitted with clear reluctance, "if they had grabbed me and escaped, my father would pay any price to get me back."

Nao was faintly surprised to actually be thanked by Haruka. "You're welcome," she said, nodding to them all.

"Thanks from me too," Tate noted with a sigh, "you pretty much did my job for me." He brightened, "You ever think of joining the Executive?"

Haruka was sipping some tea when he asked that, then sprayed it across the table as she began to cough and choke. "Haruka," Yukino yelped, patting her on the back.

Tate blinked innocently as he asked, "What'd I say?"

To be continued...


	8. Seven

Nao Hime

Seven

"I can't believe that Tea-woman is sleeping with Nao Yuuki," Haruka Suzushiro growled, the busty blond scowling at the report. Like usual she was wearing her senior's uniform, along with the arm-badge of the Executive.

Yukino Kikukawa frowned, the reddish brown haired girl feeling oddly... betrayed by the news. Then she looked thoughtful, "I don't think it's true."

"Oh?" Haruka looked at Yukino curiously, both young women sitting in a deserted room set aside for their 'club.'

"As much as it may... disturb you," Yukino said cautiously, "you know Shizuru is surrounded by fangirls. Yet as far as we know she's never done anything to them."

"Maybe she has a thing for street rats," Haruka sniffed.

Yukino gave her a look, "Haruka."

"Sorry," Haruka said after a moment.

"We have a very good intelligence network," Yukino reminded her, "and we have not turned up anything implying she sleeps with students. What does that say?"

Grudgingly Haruka conceded, "She doesn't sleep with students. Or she's cleverer than anyone else on campus."

Yukino ignored that last comment. "So why would Nao imply they were sleeping together?" she continued relentlessly.

Haruka's eyes widened slightly as she was finally jarred off her 'Shizuru is a pervert' mental track. "I... don't know," she admitted, frowning.

"Neither do I," Yukino admitted, "but we should try to figure it out at least."

The two women batted around various ideas for awhile, but nothing jelled. Or more accurately Haruka thought up various outlandish ideas and Yukino shot them down, mixed with a few genuine gems. But they didn't really accomplish anything, and finally Haruka sent the tired Yukino home.

Plotting about Nao bother Yukino, honestly. As she walked along with a Executive member as a body guard she had to admit she liked the redhead, despite her unsavory reputation. They had taken to talking at lunch or when other opportunities presented themselves, and the more they did the more Yukino thought that Nao's reputation was overblown.

"Miss Yukino, I wanted to apologize over how we failed to rescue you," the young man noted, interrupting her thoughts.

Yukino smiled slightly, even as she unpleasantly recalled her near kidnapping last night. Well, more accurately Haruka's kidnapping. She had just been along for the ride. "I know everyone did their best," she reassured him.

"Thanks," he smiled. He hesitated as they neared the dorms, "Uhm, some of us wanted to thank Miss Nao, but honestly we're too scared to approach her."

Yukino bit back a laugh, but it was hard. "If you like, I can pass it on," she offered, knowing she intended to go see Nao too.

"I'd appreciate that," he agreed, peeling off as she went inside.

Yukino went up to her room, shivering slightly as she remembered what happened last night. A group of men had ambushed them, taking down Haruka first then threatening Yukino with her safety. She had meekly surrendered, even as she silently hoped for rescue.

Haruka had managed to get a shout off, and soon Tate Yuichi raced in to the rescue. Sadly the kendoist was outnumbered, and it looked like they would remain captives until another figure emerged from the shadows. Nao clobbered the first man, then helped Haruka take out the other before they hurried off to help save Tate.

Yukino settled on her bed and sighed softly. WHY had Nao saved them? She didn't even like Haruka, much less any of the Executive. Hell, considering the amount of grief that Haruka had caused her Yukino almost would have expected Nao to help the kidnappers.

'Maybe Nao is a better person than most people give her credit for?' Yukino found herself thinking a little sadly. Seized by a sudden impulse she got up, grabbed her jacket and headed out into the evening.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hit him, Mikoto!" Nao yelled as the man tried to force himself on her. He had a moment to look surprised before the wooden kendo bokken rapped him neatly on the head.

"You all right?" Mikoto emerged from the shadows, the cheerful black haired girl resting her sword against her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Nao rolled the unconscious man off her and got up from the alley floor. "You could be a bit faster next time?" she growled.

"Sorry," Mikoto shrugged as Nao brushed herself off, "but if I'm going to use him attacking you as a excuse, he has to go through with it you know?"

Nao looked at her then shook her head. "I sort of get the logic," she conceded, "but you make my head hurt."

"Meany," Mikoto said with her usual cheerfulness.

"All right, let's see...," Nao relieved him of his wallet and the handful of yen inside. It was a fairly good haul, and made up for not going out again last night after saving Haruka.

"Are your hands okay?" Mikoto asked, only just now noticing Nao was wearing gloves.

"Honestly they hurt like hell," Nao admitted, "but we set up the meet with this asshole earlier this week. I hate to waste a target, so..."

Mikoto nodded then as she was accepting her share of the money said, "But we're done for tonight, right?"

"Right," Nao agreed, already looking forward to getting out of this damn one size too small uniform.

"Good, I can go see Mai after," Mikoto beamed.

The two women left the alley's of the town of Fuka and found Nao's bag, then she got changed in a convenient wash room. Emerging in her street clothes Nao felt much more comfortable, as well as not drawing so many lusty glances. The two were about the same age, though Nao had a more... world weary look about her.

"Are you still giving your share to help Mai pay for Takumi's medical bills?" Nao asked curiously as she walked with Mikoto.

"Yeah," Mikoto shrugged slightly, "I think Mai is scared to ask where the money comes from."

"You'd better come up with a good story," Nao cautioned, "she's going to get up the guts to ask you about it someday."

Mikoto nodded a touch glumly. "Maybe you can help me make up something?" she suggested.

Nao chuckled as she ruffled Mikoto's spiky hair, "Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

Watching Mikoto leave Nao fervently hoped Mai Tokhia really understood what a treasure she had in that girl. Mikoto's love was deep, strong and utterly unconditional, and she knew Mikoto would be destroyed if Mai ever broke her heart. Of course, Nao would thrash Mai immediately afterward, but that was just what friends did.

The ringing of her phone made Nao sigh a bit as she checked. It wasn't the disposable one she used for baiting pedos, but the one she used in her day to day life. 'Yukino?' she noted the number with surprise. "Hello?" she answered.

"Nao," Yukino sounded a mix of amused and exasperated, "where are you? I went by the dorm but Aoi doesn't know where you went."

For a moment Nao was tempted to lie, but she figured there wasn't much point. "In town," she said cheerfully, "but I'm on my way back."

There was a beat of silence then Yukino groaned, "Naooo..."

Nao fought back a grin at Yukino's tone. It was so much FUN messing with her. "Or did you want to meet me in town?" she teased.

"No!" Yukino growled. "You're not supposed to be off Academy grounds on a week night. If Haruka finds out..."

"Haruka doesn't need to know," Nao laughed. "I'll be back on campus in a bit. Meet you at our usual place?"

"I... oh... you...," Yukino stammered in annoyance. She sighed after a moment, "Yes, all right. Make it fast or I'm going home."

"Will do," Nao promised as she hung up.

The usual place was the Linden Baum family resturant, where they had first eaten over the Christmas break. While a popular place it was also not on the campus itself, and if you took a back booth you could actually have some privacy to talk. And thankfully the staff was descrete too.

"You do realize Haruka will have kittens once she hears you and I are friends," Nao noted as she ordered them something to drink.

"And will they be cute, over-the-top kittens too?" Yukino asked wryly as they waited in one of the rear booths.

Nao wasn't sure if it was good or bad bringing up Haruka around Yukino. It looked like the other girl was getting over her, but Yukino could be damn hard to read when she wanted to. At least it no longer looked like she was obsessively carrying a torch for Haruka, and Nao figured that was something.

Akane brought the drinks, blushing fiercely when she saw Nao. She put the cups down as she stammered, "Will there be anything else?"

"We'll order once we decide," Nao said and the girl practically fled.

"Do I want to know?" Yukino asked, nodding to where Akane had run off.

Placidly Nao answered, "One night stand."

Yukino sighed, "I'm never sure to believe you or not."

"If the story is outrageous enough, it's probably true," Nao offered with a wink, liking how Yukino blushed cutely. "What story have you heard now?" she asked.

Yukino hesitated then said, "You and Shizuru Fujino, actually."

Nao snorted softly, nearly spilling her drink from her giggles. "You actually bought that?" she smirked, "I figured Aoi would spread it around, but really..."

"So what was she doing in your rooms?" Yukino pressed.

Nao looked at her, realizing that Yukino actually sounded a touch jealous. "Counseling, actually," she said mildly. "Sending me to the Nun hasn't helped, remember?"

"I see," Yukino blinked, appaently not having thought of that.

'And she's helping me target pedos, but that's not something you'd want to know,' Nao thought. "Wanna order dinner?" she asked, "I'm starving."

To be continued...


	9. Eight

Nao Hime

The late bad weather had finally started releasing it's hold on Fuka Academy, and as spring began to come the men and women of the academy began to think of Valentines Day. Following the Japanese tradition young women gave chocolate to the people they liked, either 'obligation' chocolate to friends or more serious gifts to people they might be in love with.

And as the fateful day neared Yukino Kikukawa was feeling somewhat confused, which was a unusual emotion for the young woman. She prided herself on being level headed, reasonable and calm, but what she was feeling left her oddly torn.

For years Yukino had had feelings for Haruka Suzushiro, whom she had known since she was a little girl. Simple friendship had deepened for her into stronger emotions, but Haruka had never noticed those feelings. The brash blond seemed oblivious to her love, and worse had said things that made Yukino wonder if she was homophobic.

Over Christmas break Yukino had found out that Haruka was going to be engaged, and she didn't handle it well. Yukino had a bit of a breakdown, and ended up at the door of one of the few other students who was still on campus, Nao Yuuki.

Nao Yuuki... was a bit hard for Yukino to describe, honestly. The pretty redhead was supposedly a hard core delinquent, and admittedly had gotten in trouble a few times on campus. But looking into her background Yukino had discovered her reputation was mostly just talk and her only recorded crimes were minor dress code infractions. Nao seemed to enjoy spreading rumors about her supposed misdeeds, it seemed.

Anyway, Yukino had ended up on Nao's doorstep, severely depressed. Both of them were alone, and Yukino was surprised at how gentle Nao was. The other girl brought her up to her room, comforted her when she broke into tears and even took her out to dinner. She claimed she was taking out Yukino for selfish motives, but Yukino could see through that. She cheered Yukino up, was warm and kind, and made it easier to face the idea of Haruka leaving her.

In the weeks that followed they became sort-of friends, meeting and talking at lunch. Then Nao, of all people, had stepped in and rescued her and Haruka from a kidnapping attempt. Nao had jumped the kidnappers, freed her and Haruka, then the group had dealt with the rest of the gang. As much as Nao tried to downplay her actions Yukino thought she was a hero.

'But do I want to give her chocolate? Yukino's mind came back to the question at hand as she walked the streets in Fuka. She had already bought Haruka chocolate, and for the first time it would be something like 'obligation' chocolate. But should she get something for Nao?

Yukino was used to having crushes on girls. Along side her infatuation with Haruka she had experienced feelings for teachers, fellow students, and even a certain student council president. But those crushes had flared up then faded away just as quickly. There was something more to this growing friendship with Nao, a lingering joy that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Yukino-senpai," a familiar voice called, sounding faintly surprised.

It took Yukino a moment to recognize Aoi Senou, as the young woman wasn't in her class. She and Chie Harada were sources for Haruka, though really just highly paid gossips. Still, she and Chie were so likeable it was rather hard to snub them like Yukino sometimes thought they deserved.

"Aoi, good afternoon," Yukino said cautiously.

Aoi fell into step beside her, smiling warmly. Mind you Yukino was fairly sure that Aoi would smile like that at her worst enemy, under the right circumstances. Still, she seemed quite perky as she asked Yukino, "Out shopping?"

Yukino nodded, knowing the shopping bag she carried was obvious. "Just out picking up a few things," she admitted, "how about you?"

Aoi cheerfully said, "I'm getting chocolate for all my friends." She made a face, "I have too many friends, really. I need to buy some for Mai, Chie, Nao, Mikoto..."

Yukino's first response was to protest her buying Nao ANYTHING, but she throttled back that answer. Instead she smiled, "I'm shopping for chocolate too, though not for quite so many people."

"There's a very classy shop at the end of the block if it's for someone," Aoi paused, "important."

Yukino gave her a look. "Is that where you bought Chie's gift?" she asked dryly.

Aoi blushed. "Uhm," she hesitated, clearly unsure how to answer.

Despite not really liking Aoi Yukino found herself feeling sort of bad for her. It was hard to have a battle of wits with someone who was disarmed. "Thanks for the advice," she said, "I'll check it out."

"Have a nice day," Aoi waved before hurrying away.

Yukino shook her head wryly. She continued on down the street, then hesitated by the high class candy store. The window was, predictably, filled with heart decorated chocolates and treats, all intended to be given to someone you loved. She studied the packages even as she thought, then making a decision strode inside.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shizuru Fujino smiled as she worked at her desk in the Student Council chambers, humming to herself softly. It was the fourteenth, and she had already left obligation gifts to Reito, Haruka and Yukino, so now all she had to do was the personal gifts. Finishing putting the bows on the packages she got up, then smiled as she nodded to the just entering Reito.

"Happy Valentines day," Shizuru said to him with some amusement, looking bemusedly at his armful of candy. "Busy day?"

"The younger girls," Reito shrugged casually as he put the chocolates down carefully, "it would break their hearts if I just refused them." He ran a hand through his hair as he asked, "Would it be a problem if I store these here?"

"It should be fine," Shizuru smiled. "Now, I'm off to deliver some love."

"Have fun," Reito waved. He noticed the candy she left for him and smiled, knowing she would find candy from her many fans left at her locker.

Giving gracious nods to the swooning students Shizuru went to Nao's locker first, opening it and slipping the cute little package in. She smirked as she closed the door, knowing the word of her doing this would get back to Haruka eventually. Driving the other girl nuts was once of Shizuru's few real pleasures, and she knew hearing about her doing this would drive Haruka up the wall.

With a spring in her step Shizuru made her way through school, eventually finding her target. Natsuki was outside, ditching classes again as she used her cellphone to surf the internet, probably looking for incriminating information on her father. Not surprising, as Shizuru had confirmed herself that he was an ass.

Silently moving up behind where Natsuki was texting away on her phone Shizuru purred into her ear, "Natsuki!"

"Gah!" Natsuki yelped, falling off the tree stump she was sitting on. She recovered fast, glaring up at Shizuru as she hissed, "Don't do that!"

"But you look so cute startled," Shizuru smiled as she graciously offered Natsuki a hand up, not to mention peeking a bit up her skirt. 'Striped pantes,' she noted admitingly.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsuki grumbled as she got pulled up, brushing herself off after releasing Shizuru's hand.

"And these are for you," Shizuru smiled as she handed the box of chocolates to Natsuki.

Natsuki blushed, a remarkably cute reaction from the normally stoic young woman. "I didn't get you anything," she said, visibly flustered as she took the gift.

Shizuru nearly squealed at how cute Natsuki looked, but with superhuman force of will kept her expression mild. "That's fine," she said mildly, "you can always get me something for White day."

Natsuki clearly hadn't thought of that, either, as her blush intensified. "Uh, right," she said, holding the package dubiously.

Shizuru took a half step forward, close enough to purr into Natsuki's ear. "Make sure you open it when you're alone," she added, "it's not the sort of thing you'd want someone else to see."

:Urk?" Natsuki managed to get out before Shizuru sauntered away, humming to herself cheerfully.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"They're doing WHAT." Nao asked flatly as she stared at her classmate.

The young woman fidgeted nervously. "There's supposed to be a cell number you can send a message to, to help solve your problems," she said weakly, "I thought you had heard of it?"

"No, I haven't," Nao said, though she had a bad feeling about it. "Do you know the number?" she asked.

"No," she said and quickly fled.

Nao talked to a few girls and guys, and combining a glare with her new reputation, she got the number. Which turned out to be to her 'pedo-baiting' cellphone! 'No wonder I've been getting odd messages,' she thought glumly as she tried to pay attention to class.

Worse, there were all the damn fangirls trying to give her chocolate. Her rescuing Haruka and Yukino had gotten around, and had been blown all out of proportion. Personally she suspected Shizuru of doing it, it was the sort of stunt that would appeal to her twisted sense of humor

Nao escaped from her classroom once lunch came, and quickly headed out to the hallways. Maybe she could get away from all the girls trying to give her stuff? As she walked Nao tried to look like she was focused on something important, so hopefully no one would bother her. Sadly, it didn't really work.

Arika smiled warmly as she hurried up, then thrust a box of chocolates at Nao. "I wanted to thank you for all you've done," she said.

Nao took the chocolate even as she prayed no one would ask what, exactly, she had done for the girl. Because that would take far too much explaining. "Glad to help," she said, smiling wryly. "Are things going okay...?" she asked leadingly.

Rather tellingly Arika blushed. "I'm giving Nina chocolate later today," she admitted shyly.

Nao reached out and ruffled Arika's hair. "Well, good luck," she said, and headed off.

To her annoyance Nao found her locker stuffed with notes, as well as a few boxes of candy. She dumped all of it into her bag, while noting the big box of candy from Shizuru. 'Bet she did it to piss off Suzushiro,' she thought, smiling faintly.

Part of Nao just wanted to dump all the envelopes in the trash, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She hadn't been the type to give gifts to admired upperclassmen, but she could easily imagine how the girl's hearts would be broken if she threw out their gifts.

"I must be getting soft," Nao muttered to herself aloud.

"How so?" a voice asked from nearby.

Nao quickly turned, then relaxed a bit at seeing Yukino standing there, looking faintly amused. "I couldn't bring myself to throw this stuff out," she said indicating the gifts.

"I'm impressed," Yukino teased, "lady-killer."

"Don't you start," Nao sighed, shaking her head. She rooted around in her bag then handed something to Yukino, "It's not home made, mostly because I can't cook."

Yukino looked pleasantly surprised as she took the nicely wrapped chocolate. "Well, this is for you," she said as she handed the box from behind her back to Nao.

"Thanks," Nao actually blushed a bit.

To be continued...

Notes: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, honestly. But I've re-written this twice, and I'm tired of trying to fix it. Heh. (It WAS going to be out in feb. It's April now. That's how long I've been fiddling with it.)


	10. Chapter 10

Nao Hime

Nine

"God damn it!" Nao yelped as the redhead ducked under a wild swing. The man who was attacking her was clearly drunk, in fact booze rolled off him in waves, but he was also a lot bigger than she was and apparently quite pissed off.

"You bitch!" he slurred, black hair messy and falling into his eyes as he lunged and tried to clumsily grab at her.

Nao guessed he was one of the pedos she had baited into a meeting and robbed, but that didn't really matter right then. He had followed her into a alley, probably intent on revenge, and if he got a grip on her she would be in trouble. He tried to punch her again and Nao agilely danced away, even as she kept an eye on her surroundings.

He lurched forward as he growled, "Get back here!"

Nao kicked out hard, her heel hammering into his inner thigh... not what she had actually been aiming for but enough to stagger him as he yelped in pain. "You really don't wanna do this," she said as he staggered backwards, "it's a very bad idea."

"Damn witch!" he hissed in pain as he stood up straight once again, "You'll pay for this!"

As he grabbed for her again Nao reached behind her, grabbing the big garbage bin that she had seen earlier. Swinging it with all her might right into his path they came together with a loud crash. He reeled back, stunned, then collapsed on the ground.

"Uhh," he groaned, laying in the filth of the alley.

Right where he belonged, Nao decided. She was tempted to clobber him again, but decided to get away while the chance was there. She hurried off down the alley then back out onto the street. She still had to get back to following that creep Natsuki hired her to tail... ugh. She hoped someone else was having a crappy day like she was.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Haruka Suzushiro was in her 'office' on a weekend again. Not that it was unusual, the busty blond often found herself there working. Managing the campus security took time and dedictation, things she had in great quantities. Normally she had company, Yukino, but lately the other girl had found other things to do.

While Haruka had many sterling qualities, she had a few flaws. For instance, she deeply hated admitting that she was wrong about something or someone. Maybe it was her innate stubbornness, maybe it was from being raised poor and gaining wealth, but she hated not being right. But as she and Yukino dug deeper into the background of Nao Yuuki, she began to realize she might actually have been wrong about her.

YES, Nao was a delinquent, more or less. While Haruka hadn't actually caught her, she knew Nao was sneaking off campus. She had witnesses placing Nao in Fuka city in after hours, but nothing solid enough to charge her with.

And yes, Nao appeared to be a bit of a pervert. Haruka had done some checking, and while most of the stories about Nao were exaggerations, there WAS some truth to them. Following a rumor Haruka interrogated Akane over at the Linden Baum, and ended up hearing a confession about a romp in the restaurant bathroom. She'd never look at that innocent sink the same way again.

But except for the sneaking off campus, it didn't look like Nao was doing anything that Haruka needed to act on. And if the hints she was getting were true, it might even be true that Haruka owed her a favor or two.

Digging into Nao had lead to threads involving a notorious ladies man, Sergei. He had a taste for younger women, and worse had targeted a Fuka academy student. Haruka, when she found out, was ready to go pound the man into the floor but he fled town.

RIGHT after meeting what a witnesses swore was Nao. Haruka DEEPLY wished she knew what she did, but as far as she could tell she had scared Sergei right out of town. He had even abandoned his job, just leaving a letter to his boss and fleeing. Haruka strongly suspected Nao had either caught him at something or otherwise blackmailed him, but she didn't know for sure. All she did know was that the creep was gone.

'I would have rather caught him,' Haruka mused at her office desk, the busty blonde studying her file on Nao, 'but at least he's gone.'

Of course the bigger problem was what to do about Nao now. The girl may have been helpful, but she was still a delinquent. Part of the problem was that Haruka still owed her for the rescue a while back, too... it would look terrible if she slapped down Nao now.

And to make things even more complicated, her friend Yukino was hanging around Nao lately. THAT had been a unpleasant shock. Yes, Yukino was her own person, but... she felt a certain degree of responsibility for her. And, in complete honesty, she had been a bit jealous.

Haruka wasn't, despite some people's opinion, blind or stupid. She had been well aware of Yukino' crush on her, and honestly found it flattering. But despite various rumors about her and Shizuru, Haruka wasn't that way inclined. So she did the best she could, treating Yukino kindly while trying to make it clear she wasn't interested.

Despite that when Haruka had told Yukino her parents were planning a arranged marriage for her, Yukino was devastated. Haruka's heart nearly broke as Yukino congratulated her, putting on a brave face while clearly broken up. And of course there was nothing Haruka could do for her.

Later on through her various sources (actually just Nao's gossipy roommate) Haruka found out that was when Nao and Yukino really started becoming friends. Did Haruka push them together, somehow? Or was Nao taking advantage of the emotionally vulnerable Yukino?

THAT mental thought made Haruka snort with amusement. If Yukino was anything it was NOT emotionally vulnerable. If she was becoming friends with Nao, it was by her own choice. And who knows? Maybe Yukino could be a good influence on Nao...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nao climbed up the tree, once again wishing she had chosen to wear trousers. She had already gotten some scum on her from the alley, and following this bastard had taken her through a pretty nasty district. And now here she was trying to reach a branch to get a look inside a love hotel.

"Kuga," Nao muttered to herself, "you are gonna owe me BIG for this."

So Nao wiggled along a branch, then winced as some bark went someplace bark was not meant to go. Kuga would pay dearly for this. With a groan she got into a spot where she could get a good view into the room, then snapped off a few shots.

Natsuki Kuga had built up a whole mental image of her father as a massive villain. Why, Nao didn't know, though she suspected it was to explain to herself why the ass abandoned her and her mother. Only a real villain could abandon her, and so on. Nao would have just told her people were shits, but that was her.

In this case, it appeared Mr. Kuga was in fact just a shit. And, peering into the bedroom, as far as Nao could tell he was banging his secretary. His MARRIED secretary, at that. Which would explain the sneaking around, of course.

Feeling faintly guilty Nao took a shot with her phone camera, then a few more in case the first one didn't work out. With that she started wiggling down the branch, then climbed down as quickly as possible. Didn't want any neighbors seeing her.

'Though they're beside a love hotel. Can't get much worse than THAT,' Nao mused as she slid down the trunk.

"Hey, you!" a man's voice called.

'Oh you have got to be kidding,' Nao thought. She considered waiting for oh, maybe a second, then took off running.

The man bolted after her as he called, "Come back here!"

'Kuga, you are gonna pay dearly for this,' Nao thought as she hurried towards the shopping areas not far away, hoping she could lose the security guy in a crowd.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Natsuki Kuga sneezed suddenly without intending to. As she blinked in confusion Shizuru looked at her in concern, "Are you all right?"

"Something just came over me, I guess," Natsuki said sheepishly.

Teasingly Shizuru said, "Someone must be thinking about you."

"Yeah, yeah," Natsuki waved that off.

"So," Shizuru asked archly, "what has you seeking me out on a weekend, Natsuki? Are you so desperate for my presence...?"

"Shizuru," Natsuki scolded, blushing.

Shizuru chuckled softly. The two of them were outside on the grounds of Fuka Academy, as the sun shone and a gentle breeze blew by. They were walking through the gardens that the school maintained for god knew what reason. Most often it appeared so that horny teenagers could tryst in the hedge maze, but Natsuki was pretty sure that was NOT the plan.

"Is there some trouble?" Shizuru asked a bit more tentatively.

Natsuki felt a stab of guilt. She had really relied on Shizuru to help her, both in dodging school and in her investigation of her father. Did Shizuru only expect her to see her if she needed something? And what did that say about Natsuki.

"No, no," she said quickly. Natsuki took a breath, "I want to do something for you,to make up for all the trouble I put you to."

"Anything?" Shizuru raised a eyebrow.

Natsuki blushed. "Don't push your luck," she said.

Shizuru laughed softly. "How about we just go out to dinner or something?" she offered, clearly knowing it was something that wouldn't make Natsuki too uncomfortable.

"We could do that," Natsuki sighed in relief.

Shizuru suggested a resturant and Natsuki quickly agreed. She hid a smile, since Natsuki clearly didn't know it was a popular date location, with romantic decorations and private tables. Well, the other girl would soon find out...

To be continued...

Note: Sorry for the shorter chapter. I'm really struggling with updating this fic, for some reason.

I established in earlier chapters that Nao's been doing some private eye work for Natsuki, so I thought it'd be interesting to show it. The Haruka scene is basically her realizing Nao isn't as bad as she thinks. I figure Haruka can't chase Nao forever, so...


	11. Chapter 11

Nao Hime

Shizuru Fujino looked at Nao in amusement, then burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, I WISH I had seen that!" she chuckled over Nao's misadventures the two nights before.

"Sure, yuck it up," Nao shook her head, though she could see the humour. IT had gotten pretty ridiculous, chasing after the old man and tracking his randy activities.

"Sorry," Shizuru managed to stifle her giggles. "Why tell me though?" she asked.

Nao sighed as she drank some tea. Why HAD she come to see Shizuru about this? They weren't friends exactly, though they did get along. But they both knew Natsuki, and Nao considered the other woman a friend. Sort of.

"I think Natsuki is pretty disappointed by what I found out," Nao admitted, "I mean, she kind of built him up in her head as some big villain."

"And instead he ended up as a simple philanderer," Shizuru noted as she sipped her tea.

"Exactly," Nao agreed. She put her cup down, "I wouldn't want to suggest anything, but possibly Natsuki could use some company."

"Ah," a slow smile appeared on Shizuru's face.

"Just don't go too far," Nao added dryly.

"Why, I never," Shizuru drawled mockingly.

"I suspect there are a LOT of women who'd call you a liar for saying that, considering your rep," Nao teased.

"Right back at you," Shizuru noted dryly. "I have in fact read the transcript of Haruka's interview with Akane about you, her and a formerly innocent bathroom sink," she added, rather enjoying seeing Nao fight a blush

Nao smirked. IN fact she was pretty sure Akane had embellished the story a lot, but who knew? Besides, this might restore her bad girl reputation a bit. "No comment," she said, using her tea cup to hide her smile.

Shizuru looked amused at her lack of answers, but didn't press. "Is Haruka still chasing after you?" she asked, then paused. "Not that way, thankfully."

"Thank goodness," Nao rolled her eyes at THAT frightening mental image. Dating Haruka probably involved whips and chains. "Yeah, she's at least not actively targeting me anymore." She frowned, "I hope it's not because Yukino used her influence, or anything."

Shizuru hid a smile. If Nao was oblivious to anything, it was the high regard she was held by those in the know, so to speak. Her rescuing Haruka from a kidnapping, for example, had generated quite a bit of campus fame.

Shizuru didn't SAY any of that, of course. "I don't think any undue influence was used," she said instead.

Nao grunted then carefully put her cup down. It looked expensive. "Anyway, thanks for having me over," she said, getting up.

Shizuru got up and walked her to the door of her dorm room. "It's a pleasure," Shizuru said, "besides, it encourages the rumour we're having a torrid love affair."

"That's STILL going around?" Nao asked plaintively. To explain a somewhat secret meeting between her and Shizuru, they had mock made out in front of Nao's roommate.

Shizuru laughed, "Appears so. I think your friend Aoi is just charmed by the idea." She didn't mention encouraging the rumour for her own amusement, of course.

"Gah," Nao made a face as she stomped out.

Shizuru hummed to herself cheerfully as she changed clothes, considering going over to see Natsuki later. She wanted to give the girl a bit of space to process what she had learned about her father, but not too long. Otherwise, Natsuki might start brooding.

The door chime made Shizuru stop in surprise. She had no other planned guests. She walked over and opened the door with a polite, "Who is it?"

The young woman nearly glared up at Shizuru as she suddenly demanded, "Is it true you are seeing Nao?"

As a mildly stunned Shizuru stood there all she could think was, 'My, Yukino does look cute when she's angry.'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nao stopping in at her dorm first, glad that she had no classes this afternoon. Aoi wasn't there, annoyingly, which probably meant she was off snogging her gossip queen girlfriend, Chie. Too bad, she was hopping she could talk her into dropping the damn rumour

She swiftly changed clothes, then headed into Fuka. By bus, officially, which would have astonished Haruka. But sometimes, you actually did need to obey the rules. She headed to the nursing home, a really kind of picturesque institution at the edge of the city.

"Good morning, Miss Yuuki," one of the receptionists beamed. Most of the girls who worked there knew her by now.

"Anything come up?" Nao asked as she nodded to the nurse politely, standing there by the receptionist desk holding a bouquet of flowers.

"She's resting comfortably," the receptionist told her, "she was bathed today and was given her usual physical therapy."

"Thanks," Nao nodded as she headed down the hall.

As she went one of the other nurses, a new girl, went up to the receptionist. "That's Nao Yuuki, right Mari?" she asked curiously. "I hear she comes in all the time."

"Every few days, like clockwork," the other nurse agreed. "Poor thing." Mari added, "you know about her mom' case, Akko?"

"A bit," Akko nodded as she recited, "Coma victim, still shows brain function so she's being kept on life support."

"Yeah," Mari agreed, "there;s still hope, but the longer she goes without waking the worse the odds are of her awakening."

"And Nao just keeps coming in to see her," Akko sighed. "It's so rare, sadly. Most people just dump family here and disappear."

"She's a good girl," Mari agreed, likely totally unaware of Nao's actual reputation.

Nao entered her mother's room, seeing her sleeping seemingly peacefully on the bed, IV's connected to her arm. It always struck her as... odd, seeing such a peaceful, serene look on the woman's face. Especially considering what happened.

The flowers in the vase had wilted a bit, so Nao dumped them in the garbage. She carefully placed the new bunch of flowers she had bought into the vase, adding just enough water to keep them fresh. She set the vase up on a table beside the bed, near enough that she might smell them.

As was her custom Nao sat in a chair beside her mom and told her about her week. Well, most of her week. She left out the bits about rolling over rapists and her tailing Mr. Kuga. She didn't think her mom needed to know about all that.

"... then Yukino and I ran off. It was SO funny seeing the look on that jerk who had been hitting on her, especially since we stuck him with the bill," Nao related cheerfully.

Nao paused as she squeezed her mother's hand. "I talked more about Yukino than I thought," she mused, "sorry. You haven't even met her after all." Nao smiled, "I think you'd like her, though. She's a nice girl, and I... like her very much."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yukino looked at Shizuru as she demanded, "Is it true you are seeing Nao?"

Shizuru looked surprised, but recovered fairly quickly. "Yukino, what a unexpected surprise," she said smoothly, "please, come in."

She moved away from the doorway before Yukino could protest, so she followed Shizuru inside. Yukino was really regretting the impulse that drove her to come see Shizuru. It was just... she knew, intellectuality, that Shizuru probably wasn't seeing Nao. Or at least she could find no evidence of it. But that damn rumour kept going around... and finally she just got frustrated.

"It down," Shizuru waved, "I'll make some tea."

"I don't think...," Yukino started.

Shizuru gave her a look, "Sit. Down." As Yukino did she continued, "Tea is very important, dear girl. At the very least it can be a comfort in difficult situations."

"Ah," Yukino answered meekly. She occasionally forgot that Shizuru gained control of the student council based on her abilities and popularity.

In a few moments Shizuru returned with two cups, sitting down across from Yukino. :Here," she offered one, "you could use it I think."

Yukino took the cup and sipped a bit, noting it was quite well made. "What do you mean?" she asked defensively.

"You know as well as I do that I'm not seeing Nao," Shizuru told her calmly, then sipped at her own tea. "Not that I wouldn't be charmed to be asked, as Nao is quite attractive, but..."

Yukino relaxed a bit, then sighed. "Don't joke about that in front of Haruka," she noted, "she already thinks the worst of you."

"Who said I'm joking?" Shizuru winked. Somewhat more seriously she continued, "Sorry, but Nao really isn't my type."

"Thank you," Yukino answered.

"So," Shizuru calmly continued, "when will you tell Nao how you feel about her?"

THAT made Yukino choke on her tea...

To be continued...

Notes: Set up the rumour about them dating a while back, thought it'd be fun if it bit them in the ass, kinda. The nurses are named after Girlfriends manga characters. Don't read anything into it.


End file.
